The invention relates to new arylsulfonic acid bromophenyl esters, aryldisulfonic acid-bis-(bromophenylesters) and bis-(arylsulfonic acid esters) of brominated bisphenols, their preparation and flameproof preparations of olefins containing these compounds as fire-retardants.